


Old Friend

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dios Mio Papi, F/M, OC before I had her figured out, PWP, Sex, aaayeee, reaper why you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: In the underworld of of knowledge you take the highest bidder, even if it leads you to an old friend.





	

Kallista watched Reaper from the shadows, he was furious, growling, screaming almost animalistic as he began raging to the horror of the Talon operatives. 

No one could see her the suit that she wore assured that. Years ago she had stolen  the prototype stealth cloak and suit that Overwatch’s R&D had began developing before she faked her death. Of course she took it before she disappeared and modified it to her liking. Because why not?

 Her legs dangled above the floor as she sat on one of the lone tables that Reaper had missed during his uncontained rage. The operatives had ran away from the man as he continued to destroy any furniture in his way, shattering equipment containers, chairs and tables.

She had assumed a failed mission, probably thwarted by Overwatch.

Kallista deactivated her suit as he suddenly stopped, hunched over and heaving. Kallista watched the man’s form as the man shook with anger. This was the first time she has seen him since the explosion at Overwatch’s former HQ located in Zurich.

The last time she had seen the man was when he was hooked up to various machines keeping him alive as Angela attempted to ‘fix’ him, that was six years ago. When she had left everything behind again.

It had been a long time since Overwatch and Blackwatch for that matter.

Reaper moved his head slightly in Kallista’s direction as the black wisps of smoke dissipated around him as he turned to face her. In a blink of an eye he had ghosted over to the smaller woman who quickly stood. He stood in front of her, looking down at her. 

To intimidate her he quickly backed her into a wall just like he would in the Blackwatch’s mission rooms after he felt she had overstepped her rank. A habit Reyes tried to break by putting her his rigorous training sessions with him. She hated every second of it and wanted to thank him for it, maybe too many years too late.

It was only then Kallista felt her heartbeat quicken. Everyone in Blackwatch knew that there was sexual tension between the two and knew when they had gotten their hands on each other, but now she didn’t even know if the man in front of her was the same man before.

Reaper slammed a hand on the wall next to the side of Kallista’s head staring her down through his  signature mask, unable to fully see Reaper from behind the mask Kallista returned a firm unwavering stare back at the man. She unconsciously licked her lips as she continued to look at the man. Reaper lifted one hand and let the back of  his thumb graze over her plush lips and lazily over her face. She noticed that he avoided using his taloned finger tips on her skin and was gentle as he caressed her cheek.

She leaned into his hand as she held eye contact with the man, his crimson eyes gazing into her grey-blue orbs. His hand slid down from her cheek, hovering  as he brushed against her neck, down the center of her collarbone and to the zipper of her hooded suit. He hooked one of his talons and pulled at is gently. 

“You’re going to break it if you pull too hard,” Kallista whispered. Reaper chuckled at her warning.

With one swift motion, he almost ripped the zipper from her black suit, he exposed the delicious flesh of her breasts that stretched and threatened to spill from her battle suit. She couldn’t see his eyes but she knew that he was drinking in the sight of her before he grabbed her breast. He gently groped at her breasts making sure to avoid scarring her skin with his taloned gloves.  Kallista’s breath hitched in her throat as the man gently fondled her breast, the complete opposite of his behavior just a few moments ago.

 

_ The man that she fell for, the man that flirted and teased her, the man that she couldn’t save. _

She could feel Reaper’s cool, ragged breath from underneath his mask ghost over her exposed neck as he hunched over her, inches from her neck. She didn’t expect him to move his mask as he  leaned in closer, his cool soft plush lips brushed against her neck causing her to shiver.

She was there when Angela had resurrected him and had him attached to god knows how many life support systems. Either way, he was the mercenary named Reaper now, not Gabriel Reyes.

Reaper pulled back from her neck and looked at her and his marks he had left. Kallista could feel the lust radiating from him as ebony wisps came from behind his mask. 

He was losing his control.

Kallista was becoming intoxicated from his sexual energy, the pure energy of dominance that exuded from the dark foreboding man. She grinded against the man in anticipation of what would come next.

As if her grinding was a trigger, Reaper instantly had Kallista bent over in front of him, her battle suit and panties pooled at around her feet. Kallista looked over her shoulder to see Reaper admiring the view. She was able to catch a glimpse of full lips surrounded by a thick beard.

_ Was he the same underneath the mask, or just another mask?  _

 

A deep chuckle came from Reaper, as Kallista shook her ass teasingly at the man. Instantly Reaper pressed the large lump in his pants against her exposed womanhood and gripped her ass with one hand. 

A delightful shiver rushed through Kallista’s head as if a switch was flipped to overdrive inside of her. She glanced to her side to see Reaper dropping one of his gloves to the floor. Immediately his hand went between her moist folds, he teasing rubbed her clit as his fingers slid expertly over her entrance. Kallista moaned softly as his teasing became faster more deliberate to force her to come apart by his hands. She shivered and trembled in his grasp, she chewed on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out.

Without warning Reaper slid one finger into her opening and then followed by another finger. In and out his fingers forced themselves in and out of her tight passage as he continued to tease her clit. Kallista cried out as she was overtaken by the sudden rush of pleasure that flooded through her.

Another deep chuckle, as Reaper hesitantly removed his fingers, more of the dark mist like exuded from Reaper as it ghosted over Kallista’ arms, and thighs, teasing her and letting her know that he was still here.

Kallista caught a glance of Reaper licking his fingers clean before the sounds of his belt buckle and zipper was heard in the overly silent room. Without warning Reaper pressed the hard tip his cock between her soft folds, a muffled grunt came from behind his mask as his hand trailed from the tattoo on the back of her neck, down the arch of her back and cupped her plush ass. A short pathetic moan escaped from  Kallista’s lips as the man began to slowly thrust slowly grinding his thick cock over her throbbing clit and needy opening

“Tell me you want this Kallista,” he rasped out.

Kallista looked silently over her shoulder, her face covered in lust.

“Tell me…” He demanded, his voice lower revealing a bit of the danger that lurked within him.

“Please...Reyes…Gabriel,” Kallista whispered.

He was silent for split second before he pressed his throbbing tip into her, and then more. Kallista’s breath hitched in her throat, the girth and his thickness filled and stretched her before he had sheathed himself fully into her. Reaper’s frame pressed heavily against the smaller woman as he allowed her to acclimate to his length. A strangled moan  escaped Kallista’s lips as he slowly pulled out and slowly pressed back into her with more force.

A guttural groan came from behind Reaper’s mask as he thrust back into her tight heat again and again. Moments later he began to pumped faster, harder, deeper into her as his hands roughly grabbed at Kallista’ hips, steadying her as he rocked her body with the power of his thrusts. Feebly Kallista tried to hold in her moans as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Her mission for coming to Talon was a blur. Her mind only focused on the man ravaging her against the wall in enemy territory.

Gripping Kallista’s hips harder he lifted her lips up to meet him thrust to thrust. The woman weighed almost nothing to him, he was easily able to lift her hips while greedily groped at her breast with his ungloved hand. His breaths were ragged and labored as he greedily chased his release and pushed Kallista to hers. As if in a trance Kallista quietly moaned Reaper’s real name over and over as if were a prayer she learned years ago.  


“Gabe!” Kallista shouted as her climax rushed over her, Reaper snarled and continued to pound mercilessly inside of her. A strangled cry erupted from her as she felt his cock spasm deep inside of her. Reaper grunted loudly and growled as he slammed himself inside of her once, twice before his cock released his seed inside of her.

Kallista panted heavily as she realized the dark mist had almost engulfed her, was he close to losing himself completely? Reaper pressed his entire body against her, his arms wrapped around her waist as if he was hugging her from behind, hugging and old friend.

Perhaps he was.

Reaper’s hands slowly ghosted down her body before he hesitantly pulled himself from her. Almost routine, they were both dress in a blink of an eye. As Kallista turned around she quickly took Reaper’s hand and placed a chip inside of his large hand. Reaper adjusted his mask as he watched the woman vanished in front of him.

Reaper grunted a thanks as he walked away.

\---

Exhausted Kallista returned to her loft, kicking off her boots she glanced her message terminal and realized she had a encrypted message. She pulled off her hood and opened the message thinking it was from Sombra.

_ Es bueno verte vivo otra vez...Kallista... _

Kallista smirked to herself as she responded to the message

_ Puedo decirte lo mismo, Gabriel… _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es bueno verte vivo otra vez...Kallista... - It was good to see you again...Kallista  
> Puedo decirte lo mismo, Gabriel… - I can say the same to you Gabriel


End file.
